$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 7 & 3 \\ 7 & 3 & 9 \\ 0 & 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 7 & 0 \\ 7 & 3 & 9 \\ 3 & 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$